


Borrowing

by TheFunk



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Realization, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yooncheol sees Hansol in some of his clothes, he comes to a realization about his relationship with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowing

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated, and I hope you enjoy!

Yooncheol groaned quietly as he watched Hansol flit around their dorm. Hansol was running around in just a pair of small shorts, shoes already on. He watched as clothes came flying from his room.

Hansol came running out, screeching to a stop in front of him. He was clutching a shirt in his hand that Yooncheol immediately recognized as one of his own.

“Cheolie can I wear this? I’m really late for class already, and I can’t find any of my shirts.” Yooncheol shrugged.

“Go ahead.”

Yooncheol felt his mouth run dry as he watched Hansol slip his shirt on. The shirt was so large on him that his shorts all but disappeared underneath, tan thighs all he could see. Seeing his surname printed on the back made a wave of possessiveness crash over him. Hansol laughed as he looked down at himself.

“I look kind of silly don’t I?” Yooncheol licked his lips, head shaking quickly.

“No. No, you look fine Butterfly.” Hansol grinned, eyes shining, cheeks dusting a light pink at the rarely used affectionate nickname. Hansol picked up his backpack and rushed out the door.

“Bye, love you!” he called behind him. Yooncheol blushed from his place on the sofa.

“Love you too!”

He and Hansol had been friends for years, and they told each other they loved each other every day, but it never made him blush before. And why did he like it when Hansol wore his shirt so much? 

It was way too big, why did he find it endearing? The image of Hansol blushing in his big t-shirt came to his mind and his mouth went dry once again. He struggled to swallow as he came to a sudden realization. 

He was in love with his best friend.


End file.
